Trajectory Manipulation
The ability to control the path of projectile attacks. Combination of Vector Manipulation and Projectile Enhancement. Also Called * Projectile Redirecting * Trajectory Control * Trajectorikinesis Capabilities The user can control a projectile's trajectory path once it is fired or thrown, whether it be a bullet, laser beam, boomerang, etc. This allows the projectile to curve around barriers and obstacles to reach targets, attack at unsuspecting angles and blind-spots, confuse opponents as it keeps moving around before making the unexpected strike, and have it gain momentum and piercing power by flying around. Applications * Centrifugal Force Manipulation * Homing Effect * Targeting * Trajectory Curving * Trajectory Defiance Associations * Arrow Generation * Attack Movement Manipulation * Bullet Manipulation * Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency * Enhanced Chakram Skill * Energy Attacks * Energy Beam Emission * Laser Manipulation * Projectile Body * Projectile Enhancement * Rocket Manipulation * Telekinesis * Vector Manipulation * Wire Proficiency Limitations * May not be able to control projectile if it is stopped forcibly. * Control over projectile may be lost if the user loses concentration. * Controlling multiple projectiles simultaneously requires high spatial awareness. Known Users Known Objects *Remote Control Batarang (Batman: Arkham series) *Control Chair (Stargate Series); for drone weaponry Gallery File:Alice_Fuji_using_Spider's_Thread.png|Alice Fuji (Arachnid) can control the trajectory of her hooked blade via the attached thread, which will also help her spread the Spider Thread around the area. File:Combustion_bending.png|P'Li (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) is a unique Combustion Bender who can shift the flight course of her explosive beams. File:Durham_Glaster_Shot.jpg|Durham Glaster (Black Cat) can use his Tao to guide his Shot bullets. File:Uryū_Seele_Schneider.jpg|Uryū Ishida (Bleach) can alter his the trajectory path of his Heilig Pfeil and Seele Schneider. File:Bending_Kamehameha.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) using his Bending Kamehameha to twist his blast to chase down an evading Raditz. File:Yamcha's_Sōkidan.png|Yamcha (Dragon Ball) can control his Sōkidan, gaining kinetic energy as it continuously strikes the target at various angles. File:Tsuibi Kienzan.png|Freeza (Dragon Ball) controlling the path of his Tsuibi Kienzan so long as he maintains concentration. File:Father_Redirects_Attack.png|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) controlling the trajectory of enemy flames, redirecting it towards the enemy at faster speed and force. File:Manipulated_Shuriken_Technique.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Manipulated Shuriken Technique to control the path of his thrown shuriken via wires. File:Spider_War_Bow_Terrible_Split.png|Kidōmaru (Naruto) adding a chakra thread to his Spider War Bow: Terrible Split arrow to control the trajectory. File:Mukade's_Chakra_Threads.png|Mukade (Naruto) firing his fingertip missiles and controlling their trajectories via his chakra threads. File:Boomerang_(Spirit_Tracks).png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) can control the path of his Magical Boomerang. File:Lance's_Aerodactyl's_zigzag_Hyper_Beam.png|Lance's Aerodactyl (Pokémon Adventures) bending its "Hyper Beam" in a zigzag fashion to gain momentum. File:Lance's_Dragonite's_zigzag_Hyper_Beam.png|Lance's Dragonite (Pokémon Adventures) bending its "Hyper Beam" in various angles to redirect it to Palkia. File:Gein's_Wires_(Cinema-Ban).png|Gein (Rurouni Kenshin: Restoration) utilizing his wires with launcher darts at his fingertips to fire them off at high speed, controlling their trajectories via the wires. File:Medusa_Gorgon_(Soul_Eater)_Vector_Arrows.gif|Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) using her Vector Arrow, creating projectiles that she can control the trajectory, allowing sharp turns and even create a web-like pattern. Freischutz H.png|Freischutz (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate the trajectory of her magic bullets, making them always hit her targets. Hol Horse (JoJo) Emperor control bullet.gif|Hol Horse's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, the Emperor controling its bullets' trajectory. Sex Pistols Pass.png|Guido Mista's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) Sex Pistols in action. Raifu deflecting a rocket.jpg|Raifu (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun) changing the trajectory of a rocket aimed at her and redirecting it towards Mikoto Misaka. Needle Star Attack.png|Needle Star (One Punch Man) controlling his mace to attack several monsters. File:Lance's_Dragonair's_zigzag_Hyper_Beam.png|Lance's Dragonair (Pokémon Adventures) bending its "Hyper Beam" in a zigzag fashion to gain momentum. Storm_Release_-_Darui_(Naruto).png|Darui (Naruto) controlling the path of his Storm Release: Laser Circus. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Weapon Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries